Teléfono descompuesto
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: La información es fácil de manipular, los rumores llegan rápido y terminan dañando a terceros, no solo al implicado. [Fic para el reto de Enero: ¡El rumor! del foro: 413 days!]


**Notas de autor:** Pues vengo sacando todos los pendientes. No tengo mucho qué decir.  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este fic participa en el reto de enero del foro 413 days!: ¡El rumor!  
 **Frases a insertar:** "He oído un rumor nuevo...", "¿Rumor? ¿De quién?", "Dicen por ahí que tú..."

* * *

 **Teléfono descompuesto**

* * *

—Le reportaré al maestro la misión —Erza se adelantó a ellos y caminó hacia donde estaba Makarov.

—Bueno, creo que yo iré a casa a descansar —Lucy se estiró con flojera y se encaminó a salir del gremio. Ya había saludado a todos, así que ya había cumplido con su parte.

—Charle y yo cenaremos algo —Wendy corrió hacia la barra para pedirle algo a Mirajane.

Natsu estaba callado, Gray pensó en que quizás se debatía entre quedarse en el gremio o ir tras Lucy. A él, no le importaba… así que caminó hacia Wendy, él también tenía hambre.

—¿Cómo estuvo la misión? —Cana dejó de beber el barril de cerveza y limpió su boca con su antebrazo.

Happy estaba a un lado de ella y mordía felizmente su pescado. —¡Le pateé el trasero a todos esos ladrones! —Natsu escupió fuego con orgullo, al final había decidido quedarse.

—¡Aye! —exclamó Happy —¡Gray tiene novia!

Cana frunció el entrecejo, eso sí era novedad: que cumplieran con éxito la misión y los destrozos eran cosas cotidianas. Con malicia, la misma que Happy, puso atención a lo que el exceed le decía.

Claro, estaba borracha y después terminaría poniéndole de más.

.

Se suponía que sería una mañana tranquila en el gremio: al no estar Natsu. No tenía por qué pelear con alguien y como había pasado una muy buena noche (en completo descanso), decidió tomar otra misión ese día, claro primero llegaría a comer algo antes de partir.

Pero la sorpresa para Gray fue que, Mirajane no lo saludó como habitualmente lo hacía (maternalmente).

—¡Buenos días Mira-chan! —la albina volteó a verlo con una sonrisa, pero la borró de inmediato al ver quién era la persona que la saludaba.

No contestó y ni preguntó que quería desayunar. Y no supo por qué, pero sintió miedo de esa indiferencia… quizás había despertado de malhumor.

—¡Buenos días Mira-san! —Wendy y Charle habían llegado.

—¡Hola, buenos días Wendy! —Miranaje se giró a ellas y de nuevo esbozó una cálida sonrisa. La de todos los días. La misma sonrisa que les daba a todos —¿Qué van a pedir?

El mago de hielo frunció el entrecejo. ¿Había hecho algo? ¡Claro que no! Él no recordaba haberla hecho llorar últimamente.

—¡Ara-ara! —y sí, ahora la miraba risueña. Quizás él había llegado en un mal momento. No escuchó la orden de Wendy, pero en cuanto vio que se iría a la cocina a prepararla, no pudo evitar pedir algo para él.

Mira lo escuchó, porque antes de abandonar la barra lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Qué raro —rascó su nuca buscando respuestas al comportamiento de la albina. Pero ¡Bah! ¿Quién entiende las mujeres?

Luego de unos minutos Mirajane salió con un plato en las manos. Pasó frente a él, ignorándolo olímpicamente. —Provecho Wendy.

La pequeña dragon slayer agradeció. Mira se quedó estática ahí, y trató de ser paciente… estaba enojado con ella y no quería molestarla más, pero los minutos pasaban y ella no regresaba a la cocina. ¿Habrá olvidado su pedido?

—Mira… —se atrevió a decir.

Lo vio de reojo, ella no necesitó usar su Satan Soul* para intimidarlo y hacerlo callar. Mira podía ser más terrorífica que Erza, si quería. Como que lo entendió, porque luego de mirarlo feo, se dirigió a la cocina.

Gray suspiró con cansancio. Se suponía que sería un día tranquilo, se suponía.

Luego de unos momentos, dejó caer el plato frente a él. No dijo nada, ni con educación. Y se terminó marchando. El moreno tomó un tenedor para inspeccionar su desayuno: lo clavó por todos lados, tenía mal aspecto y olía mal… ¡Estaba quemado!

No podía decirle nada a la cocinera, lo mataría. Hubiese preferido mil veces comida fría, no casi un carbón. Estaba empezando a considerar que era mejor buscar comida en otra parte y justo cuando se iba a levantar algo lo golpeó.

Gruñó y volteó para sacar pleito, el hambre lo había puesto de malas. Pero se encontró a Evergreen y su temible abanico. ¿Ella también?

—Oe.

Pero lo vio con desdén y no se disculpó. Abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero algo lo hizo callar.

—¡Pobre Juvia! —esa era Lisanna. En automático frunció el entrecejo y se giró hacia la menor de los Strauss.

El grito había sido fuerte y cubrió su boca ante el fuerte pellizco que le dio su Laki. Regañándola por su indiscreción y haciendo claras señas de que había hecho, ya que lo señalaba a él con la cabeza. No querían que él escuchara nada, pero se jodieron… ya escuchó. No preguntaría, pero su interés ya estaba fijo en ello.

Ambas chicas lo vieron y en seguida se voltearon. Era evidente que hablaban pestes de él.

Ya no lo soportó más y salió del gremio. Era el día anti-Gray, por lo visto.

* * *

Aah.

Desde ahí podía oler a Gray-sama. Juvia extendió sus brazos y aspiró el aire. ¡Había echado de menos Magnolia y más a su amado! Salir de misión, implicaba alejarse de él y eso casi no le gustaba, a menos que saliera con él.

Estando frente al gremio, abrió las puertas de gremio y se dispuso a buscarlo para recuperar el tiempo perdido. De seguro debía estar ahí, según sus cálculos… él ya llegó de su misión y como siempre se toma unos días de descanso, debe estar ahí.

Pero cuando no lo encontró, tuvo que tallar sus ojos y parpadear. Pero nada, él no estaba ahí.

—Mira-san, ¿Y Gray-sama?

Y Juvia no supo por qué, pero Lisanna se lanzó a sus brazos y la abrazó. —¡Pobre Juvia!

—Es un idiota —Ever comentó.

—Tiene que saberlo —la voz de Laki se sumó.

—¿Saber qué? —cuestionó.

Todas voltearon a ver a Cana. La morena se atragantó, no esperaba tal responsabilidad. Pero bueno, Happy se lo dijo y Juvia tenía el derecho a saberlo, porque después iba a ser más doloroso para ella.

—Gray salió a una misión —empezó por ahí. Juvia asintió, eso ya lo sabía.

Ante la seriedad de todas, se empezó a preocupar. Los abrazos, las exclamaciones de lástima, la ausencia de Gray-sama. ¿Le había pasado algo en su misión? Su intuición no se lo había dicho, hasta ese momento que su corazón comenzaba ahogarle.

—¿Qué le pasó a Gray-sama? —casi chilló.

—Bueno, cuando salió a esa misión conoció a una chica —Juvia sintió su corazón partirse en dos —y bueno, una cosa llevó a otra y ahora es su novia.

Los ojos de Juvia se aguaron y de inmediato se disculpó para salir del gremio. ¿Cómo era posible que ella, insistiendo tanto no haya podido ganarse el corazón de Gray-sama? Y una chica en una misión, a la que conoció pocos días, sí. ¿Qué tenía de malo Juvia?

* * *

Al día siguiente decidió regresar al gremio —no por qué tuviese ganas, luego de todo el bullying aplicado hacia su persona—, pero necesitaba información, ya que el "pobre Juvia" seguía danzando en su cabeza.

Había salido a una misión junto con Gajeel. ¿Habría pasado algo? ¡No! Las malas noticias eran las primera en llegar, además si eso hubiese pasado, por más enojadas que estuvieran con él, que no era tonto y ellas no eran discretas, lo hubiesen buscado para ayudar.

Así que por esa razón fue, por información. Aunque por su mente se cruzó la idea de que quizás había sido una broma pesada de Lisanna y Laki, la última era algo retorcida. Y si Mira-chan estaba enojada con él, su hermana menor la defendería.

Entró y vio a Gajeel junto con Lily y no supo cómo acercarse a preguntar.

—Mira quién llegó —al parecer lo olfateó y volteó a verlo. La rojiza mirada de Gajeel se clavó en él, casi perforando.

Mostró su semblante indiferente y caminó con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

—Estoy decepcionada de ti, Gray —Bisuka se paró frente a él. Cargaba a la pequeña Asuka en sus brazos, quien lo vio y se giró indignada hacia el lado contrario.

Se puso más nervioso. —¿Hice algo malo? —cuestionó. Al menos ella había sido amable y no le lanzaba dagas envenenadas al pasar.

—¿Tienes el descaro de preguntar? —replicó ofendida. Pasó por un lado y no dijo nada. Asuka le hizo una mueca y le sacó la lengua conforme se alejaban.

Alzack se quedó un rato ahí y palmeó su hombro. —Juvia era buena mujer para ti.

Arrugó el entrecejo a ritmo que se sonrojaba. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué hablaba en pasado? ¿Qué había pasado? Algo se asentó en su pecho, pero no alcanzó a preguntar ya que se había alejado.

Siguió caminando, ese día se iba a sentar en la mesa más alejada del gremio para no alcanzar a oír ningún reclamo o maldición hacia su persona. Aunque fue pensándolo bien; ¡Él no había hecho nada! Pero todos se dedicaban a verlo con desaprobación, enojo, decepción… pasaba y murmuraban cosas de él.

Con orgullo y temple de mago de hielo, se sentó en una mesa, casi en medio del gremio. Poco importó las miradas y los comentarios, tampoco importó que Gajeel le lanzara tuercas y Droy semillas.

Pero su paciencia se estaba acabando. Se contuvo mucho rato, pero ya era demasiada discriminación. A lo Natsu puso un pie sobre la mesa y estaba por lanzar ataques de hielo cuando las puertas del gremio se abrieron y Juvia las cruzó.

—Gray-sama —susurró con debilidad, pero él alcanzó a leer sus labios.

Y el susodicho bajó su mirada para ver lo que estaba por hacer, ya no traía su ropa puesta, pero lo que importaba era que estaba listo por atacar. Se sintió avergonzado y de pronto cayó en cuenta que todos se habían quedado callados y veían a Juvia.

La maga de agua caminaba hacia él.

.

—¿Ju-Juvia puede hablar con Gray-sama?

Se le encogió el corazón con el hilo de voz. Y asintió. Gray se sentó y vio que "casualmente" muchos volvieron a sus actividades cotidianas y otros tantos, se alejaron para darle privacidad.

Juvia caminó con inseguridad hasta él.

Qué raro. Pensó. Hasta ella estaba extraña con él, bueno… al menos no estaba enojada. Aunque sí, ¿triste? Ya ni sabía qué era peor.

—Juvia ha oído un rumor nuevo —cuando al fin se sentó a su lado, bajó su vista para esconder su sonrojo.

La vio removerse incómoda, sus manos estaban sobre su regazo y movía las piernas de arriba hacia abajo. Su voz era cada vez más baja, que se tuve que inclinar hacia ella.

—¿Rumor? ¿De quién? —preguntó dubitativo. En primera, ¿Eso le afectaba a ella? Y en segunda, ¿qué importaba?

Aunque si lo pensaba. En Fairy Tail los rumores eran lo que le seguía de lo "peor". Recordó la vez que se enteraron que él y Juvia vivieron juntos y empezaron a circular versiones que la engañó con Erza y luego con Lucy.

¿Qué clase de chisme inventarían ahora? Tuvo miedo.

—Juvia… —pausó. Apretó su falda —¡Juvia! —alzó su vista. Y ahora que le ponía más atención, miró sus ojos rojizos y apreció unas lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas —dicen por ahí que Gray-sama tiene novia.

Abrió sus ojos con impacto. Era como si un bloque de hielo se desprendiera y cayera en el mar. El silencio fue notorio; estaban poniendo atención a lo que él diría.

—¡No! —exclamó asustado y pegando un brinco hacia atrás.

Juvia parpadeó. —¿No qué, Gray-sama?

Comenzó a sudar en frío. ¿Por eso todo el gremio lo odiaba? ¿Por un rumor?

—¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Cana-san —respondió —Gray-sama, dígale a Juvia la verdad.

Gray de inmediato buscó a Cana por todo el gremio y la encontró bebiendo cerveza. Sin decoro alguno, esa sin vergüenza no sabía en lo que lo había metido. Hasta que vació el barril, habló.

—Happy me dijo que cuando salieron a la misión, tú encontraste novia —Cana habló —dijo que habías dormido con ella.

Gray palideció. Se sintió congelado. E inconscientemente mandó su vista hacia Juvia, quien lo miraba expectante, prácticamente una palabra suya bastaba para salvarla o hundirla. Una negación o una aceptación.

Los escalofríos recorrieron su espina dorsal. Y comparó esa sensación cuando estaba luchando con Avatar y una terrorífica Juvia apareció a sus espaldas. Solo que estaba vez, ella lucía frágil. Lo terrible ahí, era la información manipulada.

—¡HAPPY! —gritó.

Y el otro sin vergüenza comía pescado de lo más tranquilo. —¡Aye!

—Happy —repitió.

—Lucy me dijo que habías coqueteado en la misión.

—¡Demonio! —exclamó la rubia.

—¡Soy un gato!

Pero a Gray no le importaba la eterna discusión sobre qué era Happy.

—Quiero la verdad.

—¡Yo no dije nada!

—Claro que sí Lucy —genial. Se sumaba el bruto de Natsu, quien ni pescaba lo que estaba pasando hasta ese momento —tú dijiste que Gray era un rompecorazones.

La maga estelar se sintió sofocada y casi pudo predecir que Gray la congelaría en cualquier momento, estaba furioso. —¡Yo solo dije que la anciana te había coqueteado!

—¡Tienes mal gusto!

Exclamó medio gremio.

—¡Rival de amor! —exclamó Juvia. Al parecer se había recuperado, y ahora hizo temblar a Lucy.

La rubia pensaba que la maga de agua, le acreditaría el hecho de haber inventado ese rumor para sacarla del camino y así quedarse con Gray. Y a como era Juvia, capaz pensaba que ella era la anciana. Que no era anciana, sino Lucy.

Pero ella había sido el inicio de ese teléfono descompuesto. El primer eslabón de la cadena, teñida de amarillismo. Pura manipulación de la información.

—Entonces, ¿Qué es cierto? —preguntó Macao. Era un viejo chismoso —primero Gray vive con Juvia, luego coquetea con Erza y la engaña con Lucy… ahora ¡le gustan las ancianas!

—¡De ninguna manera! —exclamó el Fullbuster. Quería negar todo, pero su quijada se trabó, no sabía si del coraje o por el fuerte abrazo que lo envolvió.

—¡Gray-sama, Juvia se sintió mal porque pensó que lo había perdido! —la maga empezó a llorar.

Comenzó a decir cosas inentendibles a causa del llanto, se sentía aliviada por saber que aún tenía el camino libre con él. Los demás continuaron con sus cosas. Al parecer, todos habían perdonado a Gray.

—Todo vuelve a ser como antes —Mirajane observó a la pareja con una sonrisa.

—¡Nunca han cambiado entre esos dos! —Cana también esbozó una sonrisa.

—¡Aye! —exclamó Happy, quien volaba sobre ellas —¡Se guuuustan!

* * *

 **¿Qué rayos es esto? ¡No lo sé!**

 **En fin, cumplí. Me voy. XDD**

 **¿Review? No creo y no es bonito y ni está bien.**


End file.
